In the bedding industry, bases or foundations for supporting mattresses fall into two categories: 1) stationary foundations, which do not have any moving parts, and, 2) adjustable bed bases which are usually motorized and may have moving parts for inclining a portion of a mattress resting on the adjustable bed base.
Commonly adjustable bed bases include one or more motors which actuate one or more drivers of the adjustable bed base to raise a portion of the bed base and mattress. In addition, such adjustable bed bases may include one or more vibratory motors which may impart vibrations to the mattress for a “massage” type effect or feel. Consequently, due to the hardware and electronics necessary to move a portion of an adjustable bed base, an adjustable bed base may be heavy and difficult to transport. Conventional stationary bedding foundations are commonly much lighter and easier to transport.
Existing adjustable bed bases are typically more expensive than conventional stationary bedding foundations because they have one or more motors or moving parts. Thus, a need exists in the art for a bedding foundation which combines desirable features of both adjustable bed bases and stationary bedding foundations.